Life of the Gilmore's
by coffeebean2007
Summary: So this story is just a story I thought up. I just wrote this to write, so don't blame me if it is bad...


**So I really have no idea where I am going with this story. Some background, Luke and Lorelai are not together yet. Rory is going to Chilton she is a senior and going to be graduating soon umm, Lorelai already has her own inn, she decided to sell it when Mia came and the new owners well i don't know she just has The Dragonfly. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

There eyes met from across the room for the thousandth time. She smiled, he smirked. It seemed as though both had gotten the wind knocked out of them for that brief second. She soon approached the counter, his heart sped yet his exterior showed no reaction.

"Hey. How's your day been?" Lorelai asked as she took her usual seat, or well her usual seat when she sits at the counter.

"Well Kirk is on a camping trip with the boy scouts and Taylor is the head scout so he is out too. Which means my day has been great." Luke asked smiling. Which is new for Luke he doesn't usually smile but today he felt great.

Lorelai loved his smile. They were rare, but when he smiled his whole face lit up and his eyes turned a perfect shade of blue.

"So, so far today your only annoyance would be me?" Lorelai asked smiling.

Luke just shook his head and grabbed a cup from beneath the counter filled it with coffee and said, "Your not annoying me yet."

"Really..." Lorelai said very interested just as she started to open her mouth Luke interrupted her, "Don't even think about it, I am entitled to at least one good day a year."

"Fine. What should I do today?" Lorelai wondered out loud.

"Why don't you, oh I don't know go to work?" Luke suggested

"It's my day off"

"Then why don't you do something with Rory?"

"She is at school, then she is staying after for some vice president stuff." Lorelai replied in a disappointed tone.

"Why don't you go shopping? You love shopping, I am sure it wouldn't take much for you to find something you don't need but you buy it anyways."

"HEY! For your information everything I buy I need..." Lorelai responded pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah, because you NEED twenty five pairs of shoes."

"Yes, I do! Only because well wait I need more because there are 31 days in certain months...hmmm, that is what I am going to do! Shoe shopping!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Your not serious are you?" Luke asked sounding discussed at the fact she would buy that many pairs of shoes. He only had four pairs, tennis shoes, boots, dress shoes and fishing boots.

"No, I have enough plus I only go shoe shopping with Rory." Lorelai said smiling at the look on Luke's face.

"So what are you going to do today?" Luke asked

"Don't know, maybe I will just go do some paper work for the inn, you know get ahead of it that way I don't have to procrastinate doing it later." Lorelai responded setting some money down on the counter, then saying, "See you at lunch."

"Bye" Luke said simply as he put the money in the cash register and then went to go refill coffee's.

Lorelai's day went by pretty fast, she got a lot of paper work done and she even stopped in at Luke's as promised for lunch. She then went about her day with Sookie they just wondered the town and had a girl day. Luke's day went by wonderfully, no Kirk, no Taylor. Not even Babette or Miss Patty stopped by. Luke was in a great mood, on top of it Lorelai stopped by for lunch which just made him even more happy. Then after lunch she and Sookie stopped in and had coffee. Which is what they were doing now, sitting by the door drinking their coffee and talking about ways to improve business at the Dragonfly.

"So I think we have to find a way to promote ourselves outside of Stars Hollow and Hartford. People staying here and telling their friends is working but I think we can handle more people, you know we are not that full during this time of year." Lorelai said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"And how do we go about doing that? I mean do we have anyway to advertise?" Sookie wondered.

"Well, I did our taxes and paid our bills today, and we can afford some advertising, but the thing is we may have to dip into our banks again." Lorelai said hesitantly

"That could work, but how much do we have to go into our banks? I mean we pretty much just got our loans paid off from the banks and everywhere else we borrowed from." Sookie said worried about debt, again.

"I am not sure, I will have to look at the books. I am sure it isn't much though. The other thing is I have no idea how we are going to advertise the looney bin of a town. I mean, there are 50 states plus it would be cool if we could get people from out of the states to stay, but I doubt that one. So we have to find a way to promote ourselves." Lorelai said very confused, running an inn was hard. Especially if the rate of people staying was getting lower and lower each month.

Just then Luke stopped by the table to refill Lorelai's coffee and Sookies iced tea. He noticed the look of frustration on both of their faces and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"We are trying to find ways to advertise the inn." Lorelai said looking up at Luke.

"I see, and why are you trying to do that, you seem to be doing great, I mean I have tourists stopping by constantly talking about your inn and how much they enjoy the atmosphere of it."

"Well we do have enough now, but each month we are getting less and less, I am afraid that soon we will only be making enough to pay the bills and not have any profit, which means I won't be able to pay my staff." Lorelai said in a worried tone.

"Hey, that won't happen. You'll find a way. Don't worry." Luke said trying to calm Lorelai and Sookie down. Although Sookie just looked stressed, she was still thinking about her bank and how much they must love her business.

"I know we will I would just like to find a way soon, that way I don't have to be paranoid about it."

Just then Rory entered the diner and took a seat with her mom and Sookie turned to Luke and said, "Coffee and a piece of pie please?"

"Sure, do you want ice cream with the pie?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Please. Lots." Was all Rory could mutter as she put her head down on the table.

"Ruff day?" Lorelai asked as Luke walked away to go get Rory's order.

"Yes."

"Okay, do you care to explain? Or would you like me to guess?" Lorelai wondered.

"All I have to say is one word. Paris."

"Ahh, and what did that devil child do now?" Lorelai asked

"Well, first she was fine, she was being well not Paris. She and I were getting along and talking and making plans for the paper and ways to improve it then all of a sudden she just snapped! I don't know why she just did, it was crazy, so for the past three hours the whole entire paper staff then the student council had to listen to her rant about rules and responsibility." Rory said as she slammed her head back down on the table.

Luke came back with Rory's order and he also got Lorelai pie and ice cream figuring she would be jealous if she didn't get any. He then turned to Sookie, "Did you want pie too?"

"No thanks, I have to get going, Jackson and I are going out tonight, so I have to go home and get ready. Thanks anyways. Bye Lorelai, bye Ror. Good luck with the whole Paris thing." Sookie said as she made her way to the door.

"Bye Sookie." Both Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

Lorelai and Rory stayed at Luke's for a little while longer. After two more slices of pie four scoops of ice cream and three cups of coffee they headed home for the night.

**Okay that is all for now. I really have no clue where to go with this story. This one I am just writing to write and to hopefully give me idea's for some of my other stories. If you have any ideas on what should happen I would really enjoy that. Such as idea's for how Luke and Lorelai should get together. That is the main thing I don't know where to go. Well thanks for reading and please review. I should update soon...I am hoping if I think of some idea's for the next chapter, the next one is hopefully less of a ramble. Again please Review.**


End file.
